Green Christmas
by Greeneyedpuff
Summary: Just anther Buttercup and Butch fluff. It is the night before Christmas when Buttercup is waken up by a certian green ruff. What does the Green ruff have for the Green puff? Read to find out. Enjoy xoxo.


**Hey everyone, this is my very first story. Please if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing skills or of any of the sorts message me. Remember I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or the poem. Hope you enjoy my little fluff.**

 **PS: The puffs and ruffs are around 9 years old in the story.**

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house,

Not a puff was stirring, not even their pet mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The puffs were nestled all snug in their bed,

While visions of sugar plums danc'd in Bubbles head;

Even Blossom had just settled her brain for a long winter's nap-

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

Buttercup sprang from the bed to see what was the matter;

Away to the window she flew with a green flash,

Tarring open the shutters, and threw up the sash;

Wondering, what to her eyes should appear,

A minature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,

Expect no little old driver, that would've been lively and quick,

Instead a figure she knew in a moment it must be Butch her neighbor the town prick;

Buttercup quickly got dressed in hurry,

Ready to fight the idiot that woke her till his sight goes blurry;

"Butch what the fuck are you doing!"

"Hey BC, I'm just getting ready to trap Santa to get back at Boomer. He'll pay with my rueing."

"OKAY. We're done with the rhyming. You probably don't even know what rueing means."

"Yea, yea, yea. Look, you're either going to help me ruin Boomer's Christmas or go back to bed."

"Butch I've met santa before and I am not going on his permeant naughty list like Princess Morebucks just to scar Boomer." Buttercup said starting to fly back.

"Wait!"

"What is it now Butch." Buttercup said facing him. And to her surprise she saw a blushing Butch.

"I got you something for Christmas...it was nothing just some s-stupid thing I saw and figured you might like it...or whatever." Butch said shoving a small green wrapped box to Buttercup.

Buttercup looked at him questionly but began opening it none the less hoping it wasn't a trap.

"Oh my...it's...how did you even afford this." Buttercup said in shock as she looked at a tear shaped gold necklace with a green emerald in the middle.

"Just something I picked up don't worry about it." Butch said still blushing trying to look at everywhere but her. "They resemble my eyes, so anytime you see it, it will remind you of me no matter the distance. At least that's what the magazine said to say." Whispering the last part to himself.

Buttercup stood there speechless before finding her voice once again.

"Thank you Butch this is really unexpected."

"Want me to put it on you." He said timidly.

"Uh y-yea."

Buttercup handed the necklace to Butch turning around and pulling her hair out the way. Butch lopped around the necklace around her neck taking in her scent forever engraved into his mind.

"All done."

"Thanks Butch...for this gift I'm kinda glad you and your brothers decided to be good." Buttercup said blushing. "Maybe we can become close friends like Bubbs and Boomer."

"Yea that would be cool." Butch said giving her a genuine warm smile that made Buttercup heart melt.

"I should get back to bed before my sisters notice I'm gone. Thank you again for the necklace." Buttercup said ready to head back, but stopped mid air looking flushed.

For maybe this was her first real crush,

She turned to look at him before she landed a kiss on his cheek finally taking off in a rush;

Butch touched his cheek blushing looking at her fading green streak-

The green eyed ruff headed back to bed,

Forgetting his original plan for he had much more to think about in his little head;

And so the story comes to an end,

Of when Butch first saw Buttercup as more then a friend,

And remember Marry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
